memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Kang, James T. Kirk, Spock.jpg / Image:Sulu in engineering.jpg replace Image:Kang, James T. Kirk, Spock.jpg with a large image of Image:Sulu in engineering.jpg and rename. --Alan 02:05, 30 June 2007 (UTC) *Agreed. Go for it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 15:01, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Unused Images Yes, this is back. More images that aren't being used. List below. Seven days. Blah blah blah. In short, if no good use has been found within seven days, deletions continue. -- Sulfur 02:41, 15 December 2007 (UTC) * Image:Command chair aboard Columbia (NX-02).jpg * Image:Gutted Targ, IAW.jpg * Image:UPN logo.jpg * Image:Auxiliary Control Center scope.jpg * Image:Picard gives the bird.jpg :I've added two of these unused images to articles (see above). I like them and I don't think they should be deleted. – Tom 17:30, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::Removed those two from the list. -- Sulfur 19:29, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Keep them all except Wiesel.JPG --Bp 16:36, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::Er... why? Find uses for them. -- Sulfur 19:29, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::Please keep Enterprise in Orbit of earth. I was hoping to use that in a summary, but the summary is not finished yet. As such, I don't want it gone when I need it. Thanks. As for the others, I don't mind their fate. --Nmajmani 21:00, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Please keep "Enterprise in orbit of earth" and "Chaffee leaving Defiant"...I found good homes for both of them... :) Capt Christopher Donovan 08:39, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::Removed from the list. :) -- Sulfur 13:19, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Used or not in an article, Image:The Galaxy Class Ship.jpg, and Image:Galaxy Class Starship.jpg are non-canon images in any event (and should be priority deletes)...one is from an old Ship of the Line Calendar, and the other, IIRC is from one of the "coffee table" Trek books.Capt Christopher Donovan 02:07, 23 December 2007 (UTC) * Image:Romulan Crewman 2.jpg :I've added this pic back to this section. Sorry Sulfur, this is NOT Vince Deadrick, it is Lawrence Montaigne as Decius, and we have this image for him: Image:Decius.jpg. – Tom 19:11, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Found a use for TNG-New-release. please remove from list. --Nmajmani 01:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Excelsior torpedoes ;Image:Excelsior firing torpedoes.jpg A duplicate (lower quality IMO) of Image:ExcelsiorFiring.jpg. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :'KEEP'It's DVD quality image, I just enhanced the bright/contrast to bring out the hull details beter. Honestly, I didn't know that one was here (it isn't the exact same frame), but if one has to go, I vote "ExcelsiorFiring", as it's darker and lacking detail.Capt Christopher Donovan 08:49, 26 December 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, but you didn't enhance anything. You made the contrast lower, made things muddled and gray, and as far as I can tell reduced detail. aesthetically, it sucks. I hate to say this, but same with your other two recent uploads. Details are harder to see, not easier, and they look like crappy scans from a magazine or publicity shot rather than a crisp and colorful DVD shot. Gray isn't better. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:55, 26 December 2007 (UTC) I should add that under most interpretations of "fair use", modification like this might not even be considered acceptable as still falling under "fair use". You aren't supposed to modify the product (and no, cropping is not modification, it is selecting a smaller part of the product to display, just like taking a screencap rather than uploading footage is a smaller selection, not modification). --OuroborosCobra talk 09:00, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Then something is seriously wrong with this board...when I get an image that looks like a bright blur on a dark blur, and after doing a little contrast/bright tweaking (which can be done on any monitor I can see lots of detail that was NOT clear before I call that a better image. :And if the bright/contrast is adjusted on the player end BEFORE the cap is taken, is that also a "violation of fair use"? It's the same image, nothing added that wasn't there before, and nothing taken away.Capt Christopher Donovan 09:08, 26 December 2007 (UTC) We already established on that shuttlepod image talk page that your monitor has problems. You really have serious problems if all you see is a blue blur and not a beautifully colored and detailed Excelsior. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:20, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :I dont know one way or the other...I don't have any problems watching DVDs on my computer, nor do I have problems with images being too dark in general...I wish you were looking over my shoulder so you could see what I'm seeing on this end. I'm not trying to cause trouble, I'm trying to make things better.Capt Christopher Donovan 09:28, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Chris, keep in mind that color adjustments when viewing a video are done separately than color adjustments when in normal desktop mode. Also, I just recently got a new monitor myself and it made all the difference in the world. I knew my old one was going... I had the brightness and contrast up all the way on the monitor (hardware) controls, and everything was still too dark. I had to go into the graphics card driver and tweak brightness, contrast, and gamma there (significantly) to get my desktop and games to a reasonable level of brightness, and the same for watching videos. I suspect you have a similar situation if your monitor is more than a few years old. -- Renegade54 18:14, 26 December 2007 (UTC)